Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Season 2 episodes 1-13
The Return of Harmony Part 1 Pinkie Pie Enjoying the rain S02E01.png|Singing in the rain. Pinkie Pie Chocolate Puddle S2E01.png|Pinkie lying in chocolate rain puddle.|link=Pinkie Pie Pinkie "what happened?" S02E01.png|Dirty pink pony is dirty! Pinkie gorging on corralled clouds S2E01.png|"You and me both, sister!" Pinkie annoyed by animals eating her cotton candy S2E01.png|"Hey!" Main 6 reading letter S2E01.png|Staring into Twilight Sparkle from the far right side. Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|Pinkie and her friends are needed. Main 6 coming in S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 looking at Celestia S2E01.png Main 6 following Celestia 2 S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 in front of door S2E01.png Main ponies listening to Celestia S02E01.png Pinkie Pie we're famous S02E01.png|Look! We're Famous! The elements of harmony are needed again S2E1.png Pinkie Pie Hold it! S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Chocolate rain S02E01.png The ponies watch the door open S2E01.png Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png Celestia and Main 6 stare at the empty box S2E01.png|Pinkie says, "Oh, well. If anyone needs me, I'll be outside in the chocolate puddles with a giant swizzle straw." Main six standing around the empty box S2E01.png Celestia and main 6 hears Discord's voice S2E01.png Celestia main cast S2E01.png Celestia and main ponies frowning at Discord S2E1.png Discord increasing in size S2E1.png Pinkie putting hoof to mouth S2E01.png|Must... not... laugh out loud... Pinkie shouting S2E1.png Celestia 'what have you done' S2E01.png Discord is spread on three windows S2E1.png Main 6 in front of maze entrance S2E01.png|Here we are. Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Twilight "Give us our wings and horns back!" S2E01.png|"Give us our wings and horns back!" Discord 'Good luck, everypony' S2E01.png|"Good luck, everypony!" Discord laughing S2E01.png Rainbow Dash 'Like Twilight said' S2E01.png Main 6 ready to begin S2E01.png Main 6 separated S2E01.png|Calm down! Rainbow, Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie and Rarity talk to each other on-screen S2E1.png Vision of main 6 arguing S02E01.png Fluttershy angry reflection S02E01.png Pinkie in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png|"Fine!" Rarity in reflection 'Fine!' S2E01.png Main 6 in reflection running away from each other S2E01.png Pinkie hopping through the maze S2E01.png|Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie... Pinkie gasping S2E1.png Pinkie Pie happy S02E01.png Pinkie Pie falling S02E01.png Pinkie Pie tied S02E01.png|Poor Pinkie :( Balloons gathering around Pinkie S2E01.png|"Hey, what gives?" Discord talking to Pinkie S2E01.png Pinkie in mud S2E1.png|She usually doesn't mind getting down and dirty, but... Pinkie Pie talking to balloon Discord S2E01.png Balloon Discord spinning around Pinkie S2E01.png Pinkie hearing laughter S2E01.png|"No! Stop it!" Pinkie afraid of balloons S2E1.png|That is one frightening smiling balloon! Balloons laugh at Pinkie Pie S2E1.png Pinkie Pie saad S02E01.png Pinkie Pie Discord balloon s02e01.png Pinkie Pie hypnotized S02E01.png|Hard believing that Pinkie Pie could be easily mesmerized like the rest. Pinkie Pie becoming corrupted S2E1.png Pinkie Pie happy... S02E01.png|Happy? Pinkie Pie losing her color S2E1.png|Meanie Pie. Pinkie "I don't think so" S02E01.png|I don't think so! Balloons popping S2E01.png|And then all balloons pop. Pinkie Pie 'Why' S2E01.png|"Oh you are, huh? Why? Need a good laugh?" Twilight with Applejack and Pinkie S2E01.png Applejack and Pinkie walking away S2E01.png Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack and Twilight S2E01.png Pinkie, Rarity and Applejack S2E01.png|The Three Greys. Fluttershy jostling Pinkie Pie s02e01.png Applejack laughing at Pinkie S2E01.png|Pinkie falls onto the ground, while Applejack laughs at her. Pinkie 'what are you laughing at' S2E01.png|"And what are you laughing at?" Pinkie Pie angry at AJ S2E1.png Main 5 walking through the maze S2E01.png Main 5 surprised S2E01.png|What's going on?! Discord victorious S2E01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Pinkie Pie pissed S02E02.png|Angry Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie begins to confront Discord S2E2.png|Confrontational with Discord. Pinkie Pie Pink...S02E02.png|uhh... Pinkie Pie ...ie Pie! S02E02.png|You must THINK before laughing. I'm a laughing officer cop. Pinkie looking at Discord S2E02.png Pinkie Pie serious face S02E02.png|Isn't she just adorable? (And like a police officer.) Flutterjerk about to annoy Pinkie S2E2.png Pinkie Pie "quit it" S02E02.png|Watch your back, Flutterbully. Pinkie Pie Quit it! S02E02.png|Quit it! Fluttershy continues to anger Pinkie S2E2.png Twilight watching Fluttershy and Pinkie bicker S2E2.png Pinkie Pie chocolate rain S02E02.png|"Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!" Twilight endures bickering while pondering Discord's new riddle S2E02.png|THINK! The Main 5 ponies arriving to Ponyville S2E02.png Mama's so proud S2E2.png|You're not proud! Nighttime S2E2.png Applejack incoming S2E2.png|INCOMING! Pinkie Pie claims to be not having fun soap-skating S2E02.png|"This may look like fun, but it's not." Pinkie soapskating s02e02.png|*glare* Main 5 walking to the library S2E02.png Pinkie Pie turning grey S2E02.png|''I hate libraries!'' Rarity with Tom S2E02.png Everyone looks grey to Spike S2E02.png|Grumpy Pie:>:( Flutterbully:*yawn* :( Applelie:>:( Grayrity:D:< Pinkie Pie troll S02E02.png|YA! Dizzy Twilight S2E02.png Pinkie Pie grey S02E02.png|Grumpy Pie's right there! Twilight attacks Pinkie and Applejack S2E02.png|Twilight engages in combat with Pinkie and Applejack. Pinkie Pie biting Twilight S02E02.png|Hoof and Mouth. Pinkie Pie zombie S02E02.png|GRRR. Twilight shrieks "This is my book, and I'm going to read it!" S2E02.png Grey Main Four ponies S2E02.png Twilight putting necklace onto Pinkie S2E02.png|"Necklace!" Twilight putting a tiara on her head S2E02.png Twilight with friends S2E02.png|"Come on everypony, let's go!" The grump S2E2.png|The grump. Twilight's friends running over Spike S2E02.png "Look out, here comes Tom!" S2E02.png Tom crashes through library window S2E02.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Applejack and Pinkie Sad S2E2.png|:( Twilight's friends trudging up S2E02.png|Let's just get this over with. Main 5 and Spike confronting Discord S2E02.png Elements of Harmony attempt - East side S2E2.png Pinkie's necklace and Applejack's necklace activated S2E02.png The Elements of Harmony shining S2E02.png Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Pinkie 'I hate the Elements of Harmony' S2E02.png|"I hate the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie, your inner Francis is showing. Discord gloating s02e02.png Pinkie 'It's your fault it didn't work' S2E02.png|"It's your fault it didn't work!" Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Pinkie on wagon s02e02.png|"I turned gray, can you believe it?" Pinkie points up towards the sky S2E02.png|She's right up there. Twilight 'been looking everywhere for you' S2E02.png Rainbow Dash sleeping S2E02.png|Be vewy vewy quiet... Twilight Rarity and Pinkie disappointed S2E2.png|Now's not the time to be polite Fluttershy. Fluttershy flying the balloon S2E02.png Rarity and Pinkie being carried away S2E02.png|Oh wow. Rarity Pinkie oops s02e02.png|Oh, you meant that rope? Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Rainbow Dash asking about the elements S2E02.png|Rare to see Pinkie like this Main 6 group hug S2E02.png|Now we can defeat Discord! EarlyGroupHug S02E02.png Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Applejack 'That's right' S2E02.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png|No, no, no! Not my necklace! I've already put it on myself! The main six confront Discord S2E02.png Main ponies shielded by the force field S2E2.png|Oh, my! Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Pinkie drinks chocolate milk raining from the cloud S2E02.png|I have to drink some chocolate milk before defeating Discord! Pinkie under the chocolate rain S2E02.png|Ah, much better now! Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png|It's time to rock! Pinkie, Applejack and Twilight S2E02.png Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png The main six unleash the power of friendship S2E02.png Main cast after Discord's defeat S2E02.png|Discord... has been defeated! Main 6 walking through the entrance S2E02.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Main cast walking S2E02.png Main cast has come S2E02.png Celestia's victory ceremony S2E2.png Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Pinkie S2E02.png Celestia uses magic S2E02.png Group smile end S2E2.png|A happy ending! Lesson Zero Pinkie Pie hopping with basket S2E03.png|Pinkie just doing what she does everyday. Pinkie Pie carrying a basket S2E03.png|Pinkie Pie's food is a lie. Pinkie Pie putting down basket S2E03.png|I wonder what's under that cloth... Pinkie Pie pulling cloth S2E03.png balloon basket S02E03.png|Pinkie's brought a basket with lots of balloons. balloon picnic S02E03.png|...and what does this mean...? picnic S02E03.png|I guess there was no meaning after all. staring S02E03.png|...what? Main 5 ponies looking at worried Twilight S02E03.png Applejack "You alright" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends surprised S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Just terrible" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 2 S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Twilight Sparkle's friends 'Yes' 3 S2E03.png|"Yes?!" Applejack rolling eyes S2E03.png Main 5 - Twilight S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Has happened" S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Applejack S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle putting hoof on Rainbow Dash S2E03.png Twilight Sparkle "Depends on it" S2E03.png Pinkie scared of Twilight S2E3.png|Not taking Twilight seriously. Pinkie not taking Twilight seriously S2E3.png|Can Pinkie's randomness really compare to Twilight's paranoia? Twilight Sparkle's friends S2E03.png Applejack hears something S2E03.png Ponies running S2E03.png Applejack "Going on here" S2E03.png Brawl all over Ponyville S2E3.png|Brawl all over Ponyville. Princess Celestia 'Twilight Sparkle!' S2E3.png Princess Celestia about to descend to ground S2E3.png Pinkie Pie "Never gonna see" S2E03.png|"We're never gonna see Twilight..." Pinkie Pie putting hoof on face S2E03.png|"...again." Applejack and Pinkie S2E03.png Friends looking at Rarity S2E03.png Rarity drama queen S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle's friends opening door S2E03.png Please Don't Punish Her S2E3.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her. Rainbow Dash explaining S2E03.png Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png|Aww! Applejack worried S02E03.png Applejack confess S02E03.png Princess Celestia S2E03.png Main ponies unhappy in front of Celestia S2E3.png Princess Celestia 'On one condition' S2E3.png Main ponies surprised by Celestia's decision S2E3.png Main 6 happy of the outcome S2E3.png|Yay! Twilight Sparkle's friends looking S2E03.png Applejack "Take a letter" S2E03.png Spike with quill and paper S2E03.png Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png Pinkie Pie telling lesson S2E03.png|"...into an enormously huge..." Pinkie Pie Supermare S2E3.png|"...entire-town-in-total-chaos..." Pinkie Pie landing S2E03.png|"...Princess-has-to-come-and-save-the-day problem." Main 6 ponies glaring at Spike S2E3.png Main ponies Laughing S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png|Chicken Pie! Pinkie Pie wants candies S02E04.png|"Enough chit-chat. Time is candy!" Spike staring at Pinkie S2E4.png|"Aren't you a little old for this?" Pinkie Pie "Too old?" S2E04.png|"Too old for free candy?" Pinkie Gasp S2E4.png|Why do you even think that?! Pinkie "Never!" S2E04.png|"Never!" Pinkie Pie looks at her candy container S2E04.png|Don't worry, candy, you will be mine. S2E04 Pinkie looking at bell.png|Huh? Twilight showing her costume S02E04.png S2E04 Pinkie 'great costume'.png|"Great costume, Twilight!" Spike smiling at Pinkie S2E4.png|"You make a fantastic weirdo clown!" Pinkie Pie pecking the candy bowl S2E4.png|Settle down, Scootaloo. Spike following Twilight S2E4.png S2E04 Pinkie with candy.png|"Twilight, Twilight! Look at our haul!" Pinkie showing Twilight her haul S2E04.png Pinkie Pie om S02E04.png Pinkie Pie nom S02E04.png S2E04 Pinkie talking.png|Uh, Pinkie? I think you should look up. Something shocking is about to happen. Pinkie shocked S2E04.png Pinkie scared S2E4.png S2E04 Ponies walking to the statue.png S2E04 Pinkie and Pipsqueak screaming.png S2E04 Pipsqueak talking to Zecora.png S2E04 Pinkie screaming.png|'Ahhh'! Pinkie and foals quickly donating S2E4.png|Give her our candy and get out of here! S2E04 Pinkie looking up.png|What's going on? S2E04 Pinkie and foals backing up.png Pinkie Pie scared S02E04.png Pinkie Pie 'It's Nightmare Moon! Run!' S2E4.png|"It's Nightmare Moon! Run!" S2E04 Pinkie and foals running away.png S2E04 Pinkie 'did you hear that'.png|"Did you hear that, everypony?" Pinkie "Nightmare Moon is gonna..." S2E04.png|"Nightmare Moon is gonna..." S2E04 Pinkie 'feast on us all'.png|"...feast on us all!" VeryScaredIndeed S02E04.png|Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! S2E04 Pinkie walking.png|Oh, here she comes again. S2E04 Pinkie 'Night Mare Moon is here'.png|"Nightmare Moon is here and.." ScaredPinkie S02E04.png|"Yikes!" S2E04 Pinkie looking at Luna holding Fluttershy.png|What did she do to Fluttershy? S2E04 Pinkie shouting.png|"She stole Fluttershy's voice so she can't scream when she gobbles her up!" S2E04 Pinkie asking where Pipsqueak is.png|"Anypony seen Pip? We lost him the last time we had to run..." Pinkie Pie scared again! S2E04.png S2E04 Pinkie shouting 2.png|"Everypony run!" Pinkie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken acting like a chicken S2E4.png|Derpy Chicken Shrug. Pinkie Pie acts like a chicken S2E04.png|... And again? S2E04 Pinkie looking at something.png|When something catches Pinkie Pie's eyes. S2E04 Pinkie with sparkling eyes.png|This is my chance! S2E04 Pinkie opening candy with beak.png|What an efficient way to open up a candy. Pinkie Pie about to eat a candy S2E04.png Derpy Pinkie Pie 3 S2E4.png|More Derpiness! Pinkie Pie eating candies S02E04.png Pinkie Pie spots a trail of candy S2E04.png|Ooh... piece of candy. Ooh... piece of candy. Derpy Pinkie Pie 4 S2E4.png|Derpin' it up, Pinkie Pie. Twilight sneaks up on Pinkie Pie S2E4.png Twilight tackles Pinkie from behind S2E4.png Twilight covers Pinkie Pie's mouth S2E04.png Twilight "Do you promise not to shriek?" S2E04.png|"Do you promise not to shriek?" S02E04 Pinkie muffled.png|"Mokay." S2E04 Pinkie mmhm.png|I promise. S2E04 Pinkie chicken squawk.png|Oh no, Nightmare Mo- Pinkie Pie bugaw- S02E04.png Luna Sad 6 S2E4.png|Pinkie chicken and Luna Princess Luna thou make peace S2E4.png|Making peace will be easy peasy. Luna offering Pinkie hoofshake S2E04.png|Chicken Pinkie Pie and Princess Luna S2E04 Pinkie shouting 3.png|"Nightmare Moon!" Pinkie Pie running as a chicken S02E04.png S2E04 Twilight and Pinkie rolling.png S2E04 Twilight talking to Pinkie.png S2E04 Pinkie struggling to get out.png S2E04 Pinkie 'Well duh'.png|"Well, duh." S2E04 Pinkie 'I know that'.png|"I know that." Pinkie Pie "Being scared is fun sometimes" S2E4.png|"I'm almost as big as her. How's she gonna gobble me up?" Pinkie explains why it's fun to be scared S2E04.png|"Sometimes..." S2E04 Pinkie 'really fun to be scared'.png|"...it's just really fun to be scared!" S2E04 Twilight 'you're a genius'.png|"Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!" S2E04 Pinkie 'I'm a chicken'.png|"No I'm not, I'm a chicken." Pinkie Pie derps in a chicken costume S2E04.png|Genius! The Cutie Pox CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 4 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 6 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 8 S2E6.png Pinkie Pie Walk S2E6.png Pinkie Pie Walk 2 S2E6.png Pinkie Pie Walk 3 S2E6.png Pie for you S2E06.png|Pinkie Seems-Overly-Excited-For Pie. The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png S2E06 Pinkie on front of entrance.png|Pinkie, do something! LyingPinkie S02E06.png|"Murder? Who said anything about murder?..." Pinkie Pie sweating because she is nervous S2E06.png Pinkie Pie "Yesterday I told Mrs. Cake that I ate two corn cakes" S2E06.png|"Yesterday I told Mrs. Cake that I ate two corn cakes!" Pinkie Pie sweating from nervousness S2E06.png|"But I only ate three!" Pinkie Pie is nervous S2E06.png S2E06 Pinkie nervous.png|Pinkie Pie D8 Pinkie Pie "Okay six!!" S2E06.png|"Okay six!" Pinkie Pie "I ate six corn cakes!" S2E06.png|"I ate six corn cakes!" Pinkie Pie after lying twice S2E06.png Pinkie Pie "Make it stop!!" S2E06.png|"Make it stop! Oh!" Pinkie Pie says "Make it stop!" again S2E06.png|"Make it stop!" May the Best Pet Win! Rainbow Dash's friends S2E07.png Pinkie and Twilight1 S02E07.png Pinkie Pie 'We were totally gonna invite you' S2E7.png Pinkie and Twilight S02E07.png|What is Gummy doing on your head, Pinkie? Pinkie and Rarity S02E07.png Pinkie and Applejack S02E07.png Pinkie and Fluttershy S02E07.png Pinkie and Fluttershy1 S02E07.png Main ponies with their pets S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies looking surprised S2E7.png Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies looking anxious S2E7.png Ponies amazed by the butterfly's trick S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png S2E07 Tank with Rainbow making their way toward finish line.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png S2E07 Falcon on Rainbow Dash.png Pinkie Pie resting on Spike's head S2E07.png|Hehe Spike doesn't like this. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png S2E07 Main 6 and Spike laughing.png Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash emerges from Well S2E8.png|Pinkie watches Dash emerge from the well Crowd gasp S2E08.png Pinkie Pie - You may be right S02E08.png|You might be right, silly. Twilight, Pinkie & AJ S2E8.png|Pinkie Pie eating a cupcake, listening to Applejack. Pinkie Pie & Rarity S2E8.png|Spike's a ghost! Pinkie Pie as Mare Do Well S2E08.png|Pinkie: The Mare do Well?! Rainbow Dash and Pinkie sees another Mare Do Well S2E08.png Applejack, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E08.png Pinkie 'with my Pinkie Sense' S2E08.png|"I saved the construction workers with my Pinkie Sense." Pinkie's tail twitching S2E08.png|I'm having a psychic vision (or correctly, a twitchy tail). Pinkie and Rainbow Dash avoiding a flowerpot S2E08.png|That's a close one! Pinkie Pie accepts Cherry Berry's apology S2E08.png Rainbow Dash shocked S2E8.png Main ponies S2E8.png|A little?! Pinkie 'is chocolate cake' S2E08.png Pinkie licking her hoof S2E8.png Rainbow Dash's friends S2E08.png Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.png Sweet and Elite Main 5 happy to see Rarity S2E9.png Pinkie wake up S2E9.png|Waking up to Pinkie. Main 5 ponies waking Rarity up S02E09.png|Imagine waking up to this! Pinkie and Twilight happy S2E9.png Twilight move party here S2E9.png|Oh yeah, I'm so party! Twilight miss it S2E9.png|All smiles. Pinkie "Balloons are super easy to pack." S02E09.png|"Balloons are super easy to pack." Pinkie releasing the balloons S02E09.png|Let slip the balloons of war. Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Rarity doing here S2E9.png Pinkie grinning at Rarity S2E9.png|Pinkie Pie always has balloons packed and ready to party :) Main 5 staring at Rarity S2E9.png Main 5 doubting Rarity S2E9.png Rarity she's resting S2E9.png Rarity woah flyby! S2E9.png Main 6 going to the party S2E9.png Rarity where did S2E9.png|I see you! Pinkie ready to fire her party cannon S2E9.png|Where was she hiding that? Pinkie Pie preparing her party cannon S2E09.png|Ok, loading fuse and party powder. Pinkie Pie firing her cannon S2E9.png|BOOM! Party time. Pinkie looking out of window S2E9.png Pinkie let's party S2E9.png|"Let's party!" Pinkie "Let's party!" S2E09.png|Come here you! Main 6 at Twilight's birthday party S2E9.png Main Cast eating cake S2E9.png Cake throwdown S2E9.png Rainbow Dash can we talk S2E9.png|Don't just eat the cake, Rainbow. FEEL THE CAKE! Main cast laughing S2E9.png|Good times. Pony train S2E09.png|Conga line. Rainbow Dash playing with the chocolate bowl S2E9.png Rainbow Dash adorable S2E9.png|Pinkie Pie looks cute with the lollipop. Rarity act smile S2E9.png|Chocolate face mask, how original. Chocolate face Pinkie S02E09.png Rarity what... S2E9.png|Hope the chocolate doesn't dry up. Rarity he-he... S2E9.png|Pinkie just looks funny. Rarity look over there S2E9.png|Where, where! Rainbow Dash rolling eyes S2E9.png|What can surprise Pinkie so much. Rarity truth is S2E9.png|Is Pinkie bending the rules again? Rarity the reason S2E9.png|Pinkie Pie smiling at Rarity. Rarity not good!! S2E9.png|There she goes. Pinkie's Party Cannon S2E9.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|Yeah party in the house tonight! Pinkie Pie covered in Chocolate Cake S2E9.png|Use a plate next time, Pinkie. Pinkie cake frosting smile S2E9.png Pinkie cake frosting "what"? S2E9.png|What? Don't you want any? Twilight think so S2E9.png|How can Pinkie go so long without taking off the chocolate covering her face. Twilight smiling S2E9.png|I'm smiling at Rarity because of peer pressure! Party! Twilight she doubting S2E9.png|What is Rarity doing? Rarity walking S2E9.png|Pinkie is just watching with wide eyes. Twilight questioning wonder S2E9.png|Whats going to happen now? Rarity best friends S2E9.png|Is Rarity looking at the cake on my face or at me? Rainbow Dash & rest happy S2E9.png|Pinkie happy! Rainbow Dash forget them S2E9.png|Now Pinkie Pie sad. Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Secret of My Excess Twilight teleports Pinkie inside S2E10.png Pinkie Pie Happy birthday! S2E10.png|"Happy birthday!" Pinkie Pie Woohoo! S2E10.png|"WOOHOO!!" Rainbow Dash don't you know S2E10.png|Pinkie smiling as always. Rainbow Dash on your birthday S2E10.png|Looking at Spike. Spike cool...I think S2E10.png|Nicey nice. Spike me S2E10.png|Is Pinkie looking at us? Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png|Pinkie likes Rarity's dress Pinkie Pie jumping on a balloon S02E10.gif|(click to see animation) Pinkie Pie pops a party balloon S02E10.png Rarity wondering S2E10.png|I'm being random! Happy Pinkie S02E10.png Pinkie Pie special surprise S2E10.png|"Cause the Cakes said they have a special surprise for you!" Pinkie Pie your birthday S2E10.png|"Cause it's your birthday!!" Pinkie Pie I said S2E10.png|"I said!" Pinkie Pie last forever S2E10.png|"The party couldn't last forever!" Pinkie holding cake S2E10.png Pinkie Pie "assaulting" Spike with cake S2E10.png|Pinkie Pie why did you confess in committing assault. Now Twilight has to read you your Miranda rights. Pinkie throwing cake S2E10.png|Eat this punk! Pinkie Pie fell on her face S2E10.png|Pinkie fell flat on her face, not like it will do anything to her though. How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png Rainbow Dash oh this isn't good S2E10.png|Now Pinkie will like some flour. Pinkie with mouth gaping open S2E10.png|My house... my house... Pinkie Pie do something S2E10.png|"Somepony do something!" Pinkie tripping over herself S02E10.png Rainbow Dash on it S2E10.png|Pinkie still on the ground. Rarity and Spike safe and sound S02E10.png Twilight can't wait S2E10.png|Looks like Pinkie...is speechless. Twilight how lovely S2E10.png|Oooh nice very nice. Twilight loves it S2E10.png|Happy for Twilight. Fluttershy & Pinkie Pie get capes S2E10.png|Super! Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie in my hat S2E11.png|Pinkie Pie can break the laws of nature at will. Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.png Ponies walking through town S2E11.png Main ponies in Canterlot S02E11.png Main cast in snow S2E11.png Pinkie with wheel feet S2E11.png Pinkie about to eat S2E11.png Pinkie crunch S2E11.png|Ker-chomp! One whole bite S2E11.png|Smaller bites, please. Ponies laughing S2E11.png The play S2E11.png Twilight and Fluttershy in the box S02E11.png|That doesn't even look like Pinkie at all. More like a pig. Piggy Pie anyone? Pinkie Pie oops S2E11.png Ponies shouting S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.png S02E11 - Leader Meeting.png Solution S02E11.png Platinum, Hurricane and Puddinghead arguing S2E11.png Pinkie Pie "pegasusususes" S02E11.png|"Pegasuseses." Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 2 S2E11.png Pinkie Pie being dramatic S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead takes a stand 3 S2E11.png Princess Platinum stands accused S2E11.png Princess Platinum talks to Chancellor Puddinghead S2E11.png 'A earth pony with no ideas' S2E11.png Commander Hurricane 'What a shocker!' S2E11.png Princess Platinum makes her advance S2E11.png Commander Hurricane makes her literal advance S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead leaving the summit S2E11.png The tribe leaders tumble out of the summit S2E11.png Spike narrating 2 S2E11.png Pinkie down the chimney S2E11.png|The perfect Pinkie entrance. Pudding Head thinking outside the box S2E11.png|I can think outside of the box. Think inside the chimney S2E11.png|And inside the chimney! Pinkie Pie after thinking inside the chimney S02E11.png|Wait... That chimney's used as a prop, but it's actually been used as a real one?! Whose house did they wrench it off of?! S2E11 Pinkie Pie "Brilliant".png|I'm about to be...Brilliant! Skeptical Applejack S2E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead's sly stare S2E11.png|Relax Smart Cookie, I got this. Nose to nose S2E11.png Over the shoulder S2E11.png Three leaders "We must find a new land!" S02E11.png Pinkie Pie Dirtville S02E11.png PinkieMapS2E11.png Relief S2E11.png|Pinkie, your logic just plain baffles us... Chomping the map S2E11.png|Chomping on the map. PinkieFallingS2E11.png Pinkie dirt S2E11.png Pinkie bow S2E11.png Dirtville%2BEarth S2E11.png Commander Hurricane, Chancellor Puddinghead and Princess Platinum arguing S02E11.png Pinkie Pie with snowball S02E11.png Chancellor Puddinghead with her rock S2E11.png Draw that line Private Pansy S2E11.png Well that works as well I suppose S2E11.png Pinkie Pie with rock in mouth S2E11.png|I can has rock? Pinkie making a face S2E11.png Blocked entrance S2E11.png Pinkie Pie Unicorns are snobs! S2E11.png|Unicorns are snobs! Pinkie Pie snobs S02E11.png|Chill out, Madam Chancellor! Pinkie and Applejack hugging S2E11.png Unfrozen friends reunite in cave S2E11.png Audience cheers when Equestria flag is planted onstage S2E11.png Curtain rises on Main 6 before the Heart Carol S2E11.png Main 6 and Spike take a bow S2E11.png Pinkie hugs Rainbow during The Heart Carol S2E11.png Audience and actors singing The Heart Carol finale S2E11.png Twilight talking to Rainbow, Rarity and Pinkie backstage after play S2E11.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity S2E11.png|Pinkie Pie 8P Rarity and Pinkie Pie smile hug S2E11.png|I love you too Rarity. Main 6 bicker again about open window S2E11.png Main ponies S2E11 Shocked.png Rainbow Dash S2E11 I Got It.png Five friends laugh as Rainbow Dash agrees to close window S2E11.png Baby Cakes Looking through the glass S2E13.png PinkieFaceonGlassS2E13.png Pinkie Pie I wanna see S2E13.png|"I wanna see!" Pinkie Pie which one is it S2E13.png|"Which one is it!" Aww S2E13.png Rarity & Rainbow Dash astounded S2E13.png|Twins?? Pinkie Pie two new foals S2E13.png|"Two new foals for me to play with." Pinkie Pie that's two S2E13.png|"That's two." Pinkie Pie two times the fun S2E13.png|"Two times the fun!" Rarity & Rainbow Dash uhh what S2E13.png|I'm going in! Surprise! S2E13.png Pinkie Pie just born S2E13.png|"You were just born today!" Pinkie Pie big woohoo! S2E13.png|"Woohoo!" Pinkie & Nurse Redheart S2E13.png Nurse Redheart babies trying S2E13.png Pinkie Pie I was just S2E13.png|"I was just..." Pinkie Pie but! S2E13.png|"But!" Pinkie Pie carefully checking S2E13.png|Checking for the serious Nurse Redheart. Pinkie Pie being sneaky S2E13.png|Being sneaky so Nurse Redheart won't catch her. Pinkie Pie double checking S2E13.png|Double checking just in case. Pinkie singing S2E13.png Pinkie Pie to you S2E13.png|Happy birthday to you. Pinkie Pie and you today S2E13.png|And happy birthday to you too. Nurse Redheart mad at Pinkie S2E13.png Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie holding cake S2E13.png|Aww! What cute Babies! Pinkie Pie zero years S2E13.png|"You are zero years." Nurse Redheart silencing Pinkie Pie S2E13.png|Ooof! Nervous Pinkie S2E13.png|Hehe... why so serious? Pinkie Pie with cake S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie just looks so cute with the cake and smile. Pinkie Pie hippity hop S2E13.png|Hippity hop. Pinkie Pie singing to twins S2E13.png|Singing to the twins. Pinkie Pie to Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png|Here have one. Pinkie Pie smiling at twins S2E13.png|I love you guys. Pinkie Pie a month old S2E13.png|"I can't believe you're already a month old!" Pinkie Pie time sure flies S2E13.png|"Time sure flies doesn't it." Pinkie Pie you were born S2E13.png|"Seems like only yesterday you were born." Pinkie Monthiversary S02E13.png Pinkie Pie & Twins cheerful S2E13.png|Being cheerful all right. Pinkie Pie fine finish S2E13.png|Such a fine finish. Pinkie Pie with pride S2E13.png|And proud of it. S02E13 - Play Time!.png Pinkie Pie are you ready S2E13.png|"Are you ready?" Pinkie Pie whole wide world S2E13.png|"For your favoritest game in the whole wide world!" Pinkie Pie here I am S2E13.png|Peek a Boo, Pinkie Pie style. Pound & Pumpkin Cake pure joy S2E13.png|Perfect they love it. Mrs. Cake restocking candy S2E13.png|Where's Pinkie Pie? Pinkie Pie blows a raspberry S2E13.png Pinkie Pie sweet smile S2E13.png|Pinkie with a sweet smile. Pinkie Pie don't worry S2E13.png|"Don't worry." Pinkie Pie they're fine S2E13.png|"They're fine." Pinkie Pie holding Pound Cake S2E13.png|Pinkie holding Pound Cake. Pinkie Pie sniff sniff S2E13.png|Sniff sniff. Pinkie Pie oh my! S2E13.png|Oh my! Pinkie Pie I mean S2E13.png|"I mean." Mr. Cake anypony hungry S2E13.png|Huh? Pinkie Pie I just had S2E13.png|"No thanks, I just had..:" Pinkie Pie big breakfast S2E13.png|"A big breakfast." Mrs. Cake launching bottles S2E13.png|Wow look how high they went. Pinkie Pie just wow S2E13.png|Just wow. Pinkie Pie any longer S2E13.png|Ok any longer. Pinkie Pie checking watch S2E13.png|Pinkie just happens to have a watch at hand or hoof. Pinkie Pie's watch S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie style watch is a epic watch. Pinkie Pie curious smile S2E13.png|Curiosity bring a smile. Pinkie Pie what's happening S2E13.png|Huh what's happening? Pinkie Pie wrong interpretation S2E13.png|Serious Pinkie you came up with the wrong interpretation after observing the objective data. Pinkie Pie I have one S2E13.png|"I have one!" Pinkie Pie & babies making faces S02E13.png Mr. Cake patting backs S2E13.png|Lets see what happens next. Pinkie Pie too surprised S2E13.png|Apparently loud burps disgusts Pinkie. Pinkie Pie all set now S2E13.png|"All set now?" Pinkie Pie everything good S2E13.png|"Everything good!?" Pinkie Pie wants to play S2E13.png|"Okay, who wants to play again?" Pumpkin Cake curious S2E13.png|Pinkie being fun in the back ground. Pinkie Pie except food S2E13.png|"Except food." Mrs. Cake gasps! S2E13.png|Pinkie with that classic smile. Pinkie Pie no you just S2E13.png|"No, you just fed..." Pinkie Pie fed them bottles S2E13.png|"Them bottles." Pinkie Pie remember S2E13.png|"Remember." Pinkie Pie watching bad news S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie watching bad news transpire. Pinkie Pie knows where this is going S2E13.png|Pinkie knows where this is going and likes it. Pinkie Pie I can do it S2E13.png|"I can do it." Pinkie Pie I want to do it S2E13.png|"I want to do it!" Pinkie Pie I'll do it S2E13.png|"I'll do it!" Pinkie Pie pick me pick me S2E13.png|"Pick me, pick me!" Pinkie Pie with Angel S2E13.png|Pinkie with Angel bunny. Pinkie Pie pick me again S2E13.png|Say it again Pinkie. "Pick me!" Pinkie Pie rocking a book S2E13.png Pinkie Pie means it S2E13.png|Pinkie sure means it. Pinkie Pie still here smile S2E13.png|I'm still here. Pinkie Pie I want S2E13.png|"OH OH I want to do it." Pinkie Pie striking pose S2E13.png|Striking a pose. Pinkie Pie ask me S2E13.png|"Ask me." Pinkie Pie juggling cloud S2E13.png|Pinkie juggling a cloud like a pro. Pinkie Pie fail S2E13.png|Fail coming. Pinkie Pie huh S2E13.png|Uhh... Pinkie Pie oops!! S2E13.png|Oops!! Pinkie Pie maybe I should S2E13.png|Maybe I should evade this situation. Pinkie Pie nopony saw S2E13.png|Nopony saw right? S02E13 - How Can You Say No to Such Enthusiasm.png Pinkie Pie being asked S2E13.png|Finally being asked if she wants to baby sit. OverjoyedPinkie S02E13.png Pinkie Pie don't know check S2E13.png|But her reply is far from subtle. Pinkie Pie odd facial expression S2E13.png Mr. Cake rolling eyes S2E13.png|Pinkie acting serious for a few milliseconds. Mr. Cake oh you S2E13.png|Yup you got me. Pinkie Pie there goes Mrs. Cake S2E13.png|There goes Mrs. Cake. Pinkie Pie here comes Mr. Cake S2E13.png|Here comes Mr. Cake. Pumpkin Cake laughing S2E13.png|Go Mr. Cake go. Mr. Cake now Pinkie S2E13.png|Huh what now? Pinkie Pie wow he's tense S2E13.png|Wow he's tense. Pinkie Pie I can be S2E13.png|"I can be responsible." Pinkie Pie is my middle name S2E13.png|"Why responsibility is my middle name." Pinkie responsibility Pie S2E13.png|"Pinkie responsibility Pie." Well said. Pinkie Pie taken by surprise S2E13.png|AH! She's in my space. Pinkie Pie nose to nose S2E13.png|Nose to nose with Mrs. Cake. Mrs. Cake not just play S2E13.png|Pinkie seems to get the picture. Pinkie Pie serious yes S2E13.png|"Yes." Pinkie Pie yes I know S2E13.png|"I know." Pinkie Pie I will S2E13.png|"I will." Pinkie Pie I am! S2E13.png|"I am!" Pinkie Pie eyes cake S2E13.png|Pinkie eyes the almost yummy looking cake. Pinkie Pie quite the list S2E13.png|That's quite a list. Pinkie Pie whoa! S2E13.png|"Whoa!" Pinkie Pie that's a lot S2E13.png|"That's a lot of..." Pinkie Pie catches herself S2E13.png|Pinkie catches herself. Pinkie Pie consider it done S2E13.png|"Consider it done." Mrs. Cake getting pushed S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie pushing Mrs. Cake out the door. Pinkie Pie no problemo S2E13.png|"No problemo, Mr. and Mrs. Cake!" Pinkie Pie is under control S2E13.png|"Everything is under control." She sounds confident. Mrs. Cake waving good bye S2E13.png|Bye you two. Pinkie Pie closes door S2E13.png|And closing the door. Pinkie Pie hey you two S2E13.png|Hey you two. Pinkie Pie big grin S2E13.png Pinkie Pie oh boy S2E13.png|Ooooooh boy. Pinkie Pie it starts S2E13.png|It starts. Pinkie Pie taking it in S2E13.png|Taking it in. Pinkie Pie uh oh it is S2E13.png|"Uh oh!" Uh oh is right. Pinkie Pie they're not too loud S2E13.png|Hope they're not too loud. Pinkie Pie think of something S2E13.png|Think of something. Think! Pinkie Pie don't cry S2E13.png|"Don't cry little friends!" Pinkie Pie look, look! S2E13.png|"Look, look!" Pinkie Pie oh no S2E13.png|"Oh no." Pinkie Pie I'm right here S2E13.png|"I'm right here. See." Pinkie Pie making funny faces S2E13.png|Making a funny face for you. DerpyPie S02E13.png|Derping does not amuse babies. Pinkie Pie not liking results S2E13.png|Not liking the results. Pinkie Pie more thinking S2E13.png|Doing some more thinking. Pinkie Pie think! S2E13.png|"Think!" Pinkie Pie really thinking S2E13.png|Now she's really thinking. Pinkie Pie Aha! S2E13.png|"AHA!" Pinkie Pie coming on S2E13.png|Presumably, Pinkie Pie is coming on stage. Pinkie Pie wonderful crowd S2E13.png|"You're a wonderful crowd." Pinkie Pie where y'all from S2E13.png|"Where y'all from?" Pinkie Pie not that S2E13.png|No, don't do that. Pinkie Pie wow that's great S2E13.png|"Wow, that's great." Pinkie Pie used to have S2E13.png|"I used to have an ant farm." Pinkie Pie have to get rid S2E13.png|"But I had to get rid of it." Pinkie Pie tractors that small S2E13.png|"Couldn't find tractors that small." Pinkie Pie getting awkward S2E13.png|Awkward situation. Pinkie Pie doing stand up comedy S2E13.png Pinkie Pie the other day S2E13.png|"The other day." Pinkie Pie on my dog S2E13.png|"I spill spot remover on my dog." Pinkie Pie can't find him S2E13.png|"And now I can't find him!" Pinkie Pie "tough crowd" S2E13.png Pinkie Pie "tell me about it" S2E13.png Pinkie Pie kicks stuff away S2E13.png|Kicking the somepony's property out of the way. Pinkie Pie lovely audience S2E13.png Pinkie Pie deserve it S2E13.png Pinkie Pie bouncing S2E13.png Pinkie as a pig S2E13.png|Uhh, Pinkie, you're wearing a pig nose Pound Cake no words S2E13.png|You like it. Pinkie Pie balanced on tail S2E13.png Piggy Pie S02E12.png Pinkie Pie smiling S2E13.png Pinkie Pie hits herself S2E13.png|Ow! Pinkie Pie oh my head S2E13.png|Oh my head. S02E13 - Flour Power.png Pinkie Pie flour S2E13.png Pinkie Pie some good results S2E13.png|Some good results. Pinkie Pie nothing to this S2E13.png|"Nothing to this babysitting business." Pinkie Pie looking at list S2E13.png|Let's see what's next. Pinkie Pie that's easy enough S2E13.png Pinkie Pie getting snacks S2E13.png|Getting snacks. Pinkie Pie ooky dooky S2E13.png|"Ooky dookey." Pinkie Pie eat up S2E13.png|"Eat up!" Pinkie Pie don't they like it S2E13.png|Don't they like it? Pinkie Pie let me help S2E13.png|Maybe I should help. Pinkie Pie like this S2E13.png|"Like this." Pinkie Pie showing how to eat S2E13.png|Teaching you two how to eat messy. Pinkie Pie satisfied S2E13.png|Yummy! Pinkie Pie just like that S2E13.png|See, just like that. Pinkie Pie about to feed babies S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie 8D Pinkie Pie well not that S2E13.png|Well...not that. S02E13 - We Eat Food, Not Tablecloths.png|Not everything that goes on a table is food Pinkie Pie you eat food S2E13.png|YOU EAT FOOD! Pinkie Pie being serious S2E13.png|She serious! Pumpkin Cake crying S2E13.png|Uh oh! Pinkie Pie not good! S2E13.png|Not good. Pinkie Pie both are crying S2E13.png|Now both of them are crying. Pinkie Pie hey guys S2E13.png|"Hey guys!" Pinkie Pie grabbing this S2E13.png|I'll be grabbing this. Pinkie Pie cute face S2E13.png|Looking cute in the process. Pinkie Pie lookie here S2E13.png|Lookie here. Pinkie Pie sneezes S2E13.png|Achoo! Pinkie Pie flour again S2E13.png Pinkie Pie ting S2E13.png|*Ting* Pinkie Pie covered in flour again S2E13.png Pinkie Pie snort out flour S2E13.png|*Snort* Pinkie Pie turning knob S2E13.png|Shutting off the water. Pinkie Pie all ready S2E13.png|All ready. Baby Cakes S2E13 About to run off.png Pinkie Pie about to run off S2E13.png Pinkie Pie chasing Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png|Come here. Pinkie Pie wait get Pound Cake S2E13.png|Got to get Pound Cake instead. Pumpkin Cake eating a towel S2E13.png Pinkie Pie oh dear S2E13.png|Oh dear. Pinkie Pie drop it S2E13.png|I mean it when I say drop it!! Pinkie Pie notices S2E13.png|Wait a minute. Pinkie Pie where are they S2E13.png|Where did they go? Pinkie Pie looking around S2E13.png|Where are they? Pinkie Pie hears them S2E13.png|Huh? Pinkie Pie in there S2E13.png|They can't be in there? S2E13 twins hiding in medicine cabinet.png Pinkie Pie they go S2E13.png|There they go. Pinkie Pie could be worse S2E13.png|Could be worse. Pinkie Pie found you S2E13.png|Found you! Pinkie Pie they're so fast S2E13.png|They're so fast. Pinkie Pie got ya! S2E13.png|Got ya! Pinkie Pie you're going in S2E13.png|You're going in! Pinkie Pie I win! S2E13.png|Yeah! I win!! Pinkie Pie not anymore S2E13.png|Not winning anymore. Pinkie Pie oooh S2E13.png|"Oooooh." Pinkie Pie bubbles S2E13.png|"Bubbles!" Pinkie Pie blows bubbles S2E13.png|Have some bubbles. Pinkie Pie getting more bubbles S2E13.png|Getting some on. Pinkie Pie not bad eh S2E13.png|Not bad eh. Pinkie Pie things getting bad S2E13.png|Things are getting worse. Pinkie Pie with rubber ducky S2E13.png|Look! A rubber ducky! Pinkie Pie they like it! S2E13.png|They like it! Pinkie Pie be right back S2E13.png|Be right back. Pinkie Pie have this S2E13.png|Have this. Pinkie Pie bathing the babies S2E13.png Pinkie Pie plan failed S2E13.png|Plan failed. Pinkie Pie need more ideas S2E13.png|Need more ideas. Pinkie Pie things getting grim S2E13.png|Things are getting grim for Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie so didn't like that S2E13.png|Pinkie so didn't like that. Pinkie Pie resort to flour again S2E13.png|Have to resort to flour again. Pinkie Pie don't make me S2E13.png|Pinkie doesn't want to but she haves to. Pinkie Pie you know what happens S2E13.png|Explaining basic science. Pinkie Pie don't you S2E13.png|"Don't you?" Pound & Pumpkin Cake what happened S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake happy! S2E13.png Dough-covered Pinkie Pie frowning S02E13.png|Doughie Pie is not amused. Pinkie Pie what's next S2E13.png|Let's see what's next. Pinkie Pie smells something S2E13.png|*Sniff, sniff.* Pinkie Pie they're dirty S2E13.png|Oooh boy. Pinkie Pie can't stand it S2E13.png|Not liking the smell. Pinkie Pie it's them S2E13.png|It's them isn't it. Pinkie Pie ear drop S2E13.png|Cute ear drop from Pinkie. Pinkie Pie need a change S2E13.png|Gotta change them. Pinkie Pie here we go S2E13.png|Here we go. Pinkie Pie being stealthy S2E13.png|Being stealthy. Pinkie Pie easy S2E13.png|"Easy, easy." Pinkie Pie missed S2E13.png|You missed. Pinkie Pie dang it S2E13.png|Dang it! Pinkie Pie can't find twins S2E13.png|Where did the twins go. Pinkie Pie sigh S2E13.png|*Sigh* Pinkie Pie right there S2E13.png|Pinkie is right there. Pumpkin Cake she found us S2E13.png|Found you! Pinkie Pie small growl S2E13.png|Pinkie sure does not look pleased. Pinkie Pie getting diapers S2E13.png|Getting these. Pinkie Pie get over here S2E13.png|Get over here! Pinkie Pie stand still S2E13.png|"Stand still!" Pinkie Pie in diapers S2E13.png Pinkie Pie she lost S2E13.png|Pinkie lost. Pinkie Pie you got S2E13.png|"Oh, you got..." Pinkie Pie be kidding me S2E13.png|"Be kidding me!" Pinkie Pie hears bell S2E13.png|And there's the bell. Pinkie Pie good moment S2E13.png|A good moment for Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie they're home S2E13.png|"They're home!" Twilight I finished work S2E13.png Twilight needed any help S2E13.png|Weird face Pinkie is making but on second thought...what's weird? Twilight getting pulled in S2E13.png|You'll do! Twilight she did need help S2E13.png|"Thank you, thank you!!" Pinkie Pie explaining details S2E13.png|Explaining details, Pinkie style. Pinkie Pie won't listen S2E13.png|Yes talk how babies won't listen to reason. Pinkie Pie on standup comedy S2E13.png|And that too. Pinkie excuse me S02E13.png|"Excuse me?!" Twilight something I said S2E13.png|"Is that so!?" Pinkie Pie that's that S2E13.png|Well that's that. Pinkie Pie well! S2E13.png|"Well!!" Pinkie Pie on my own S2E13.png|Pinkie not so happy. Pinkie Pie comes to realize S2E13.png|Yes a cute ear drop. Pinkie Pie I haven't S2E13.png|Please remove the diaper. Pinkie Pie deep thinking S2E13.png|Some deep thinking. Pinkie Pie I can S2E13.png|Now cue in a cute ear perk! Pinkie Pie oh found them S2E13.png|Oh found the twins all right. Pinkie Pie coming in S2E13.png|Serious Pinkie coming in. Pinkie Pie Pound Cake S2E13.png|"Pound Cake!" Pinkie Pie is a crib S2E13.png|"This is a crib!" Pinkie Pie listing things S2E13.png|You can fall down and crack your head and make me get charged with negligence plus child endangerment! Pinkie Pie on occasion S2E13.png|On occasion...I mean it! Pinkie Pie delivering final word S2E13.png|I'm telling ya! Pound Cake okay S2E13.png|You got that! Pumpkin Cake happy enough S2E13.png|Now you! Pinkie Pie we do not S2E13.png|"We do not!" Pinkie Serious Pie S2E13.png|Pinkie Serious Pie. Pinkie Pie this instant S2E13.png|"This instant!" Pinkie Pie listen now! S2E13.png|Do it! Now! Pumpkin Cake drops toy S2E13.png|Yeah, that's right. Pumpkin Cake bit surprised S2E13.png|You two are in here all right. Pinkie Pie now you two S2E13.png|Now listen up please. Pinkie Pie very exhausting S2E13.png|I'm winning. Pinkie Pie take their nap S2E13.png|You're not. Pinkie Pie fall asleep S2E13.png|"So fall asleep!" Pinkie Pie it worked S2E13.png|It worked. Pinkie Pie comforting sigh S2E13.png|Phew. Pinkie Pie placing blanket S2E13.png|Covering the twins. Pinkie kisses Pumpkin Cake S2E13.png Pinkie kisses Pound Cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie there you go S2E13.png|There you go. Pinkie Pie sleep tight S2E13.png|Sleep tight you two. Pinkie Pie raising rail S2E13.png|Raising the side rail for the twins safety. Pinkie Pie throwing diaper away S2E13.png|Throwing away a unused diaper. Pinkie Pie happy progress S2E13.png|Happy about the new progress. Pinkie Pie happy with herself S2E13.png|Pinkie happy with herself. Pinkie Pie getting door S2E13.png Pinkie Pie one last peek S2E13.png|Taking one last peek. Pinkie Pie freak out S2E13.png|Freak out. Pinkie Pie no, no, no S2E13.png|No... Pinkie Pie terrified S2E13.png|Get a hold of yourself Pinkie. Pinkie Pie checking crib S2E13.png|Yes, check the already empty crib Pinkie. Pinkie Pie where are you S2E13.png|"Where are you." Pinkie Pie not here S2E13.png Pinkie Pie come out S2E13.png Pinkie Pie wherever you are S2E13.png|"Wherever you are." Pinkie Pie are they here S2E13.png|Back here? Pinkie Pie down here S2E13.png|Down here? Pinkie Pie in here S2E13.png|In here? Pinkie Pie where!! S2E13.png|Where!! Pinkie Pie wait a minute S2E13.png|Wait a minute. StartledPinkie S02E13.png Pinkie Pie well I'll be S2E13.png|Well I'll be. Pinkie Pie big whoa S2E13.png|"Whoa!!" Pinkie Pie not taking chances S2E13.png|Not taking chances with you. Pinkie Pie setting her down S2E13.png|Pinkie can't fathom Pumpkin Cake's cuteness. Pinkie Pie raising rail again S2E13.png Pinkie Pie in your crib S2E13.png Pinkie Pie for your pal S2E13.png Pinkie Pie okay got that S2E13.png|Okay...got it. Pinkie Pie not sure S2E13.png|Not sure what you're implying Pumpkin Cake. Pinkie Pie little tense S2E13.png|Tense. Pinkie Pie hold up S2E13.png|Hold up! Pinkie Pie looking back S2E13.png Pinkie Pie sort of tense S2E13.png Pinkie Pie all right S2E13.png|All right then. Pinkie Pie looking for Pound Cake S2E13.png|Time to fight Pound Cake. Pinkie Pie calls Pound Cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie clicking tongue S2E13.png Pinkie Pie looking S2E13.png|Looking for Pound Cake. Pinkie Pie things building up S2E13.png|Things are building up for no reason. Pinkie Pie hears scary thing S2E13.png|What was that! Pinkie Pie more scary things S2E13.png|More scary things happening. Pinkie Pie sees Pound Cake S2E13.png|Hey Pound Cake! Pinkie Pie oh great S2E13.png|Oh great...! Pinkie Pie in here perhaps S2E13.png Pinkie Pie no luck S2E13.png|No luck. Pinkie Pie just where! S2E13.png|Just where!!! Pinkie Pie there he goes S2E13.png|There he goes! Pinkie Pie just please S2E13.png Pinkie Pie knows S2E13.png|Pinkie knows. Pinkie Pie screams S2E13.png|Stop screaming Ewan Mcgreg...err, Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie you can fly S2E13.png|"You can fly!" Pinkie Pie get down here S2E13.png|Trying to get the little pegasus. Pinkie Pie waving arms S2E13.png|Arms waving around. Pinkie Pie get you S2E13.png|Get you!! Pinkie Pie young colt S2E13.png|AHHH! Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 1 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 2 S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 3 S02E13.png InsanePinkie S02E13.png|"Who's crazy now?!?!?!?!" CrazyPinkie S02E13.png ShockedPinkie S02E13.png VergeOfCryingPinkie S02E13.png Pinkie Pie about to cry S2E13.png Pinkie Pie crying S2E13.png Pound Cake 'Pinkie!' S2E13.png|"Pinkie." Pumpkin Cake 'Pie!' S2E13.png|"Pie." Pinkie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake look at sleeping twins S2E13.png Pinkie Pie about to cry happily S2E13.png Category:Character gallery pages